Super Duper Pareja Escolar
by Maka1314
Summary: en una linea alterna de tiempo, los estudiantes viven su vida "normalmente", mientras todos están pendientes de la nueva pareja o algo asi, Naegiri.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Naegi-kun!, buenos días

- ¿Ah?...aa etto buenos días Asahina-san

La nadadora lo miro de manera extraña. No era común en Naegi reaccionar de esa forma. De un momento a otro antes de dar un comentario Celestia los interrumpió en su charla

- Asahina-san, ¿tienes un minuto? _-mirando con una sonrisa pero que era completamente carente de emociones_- ¿Nos disculpas un minuto Naegi-kun?

- C-claro, Celes-san- _aun distraído y titubeante_- me marcho a desayunar. –Se marcha sin decir más.

- ¿Qué sucede Celes-chan tan de repente?- inclinando su cabeza un lado colocando su dedo anular en su boca.

- Ara, parece que de verdad no lo sabes…a decir verdad Naegi-kun ayer en la noche…

-Inicio de Flashback-

- Me alegra que todos estemos bien Kirigiri-san, me alegra poder hecho entrar en razón a Enoshima-san- _alegremente comentando_.

- Lastima que no pudimos detener el "incidente de desesperación", pero llevando a cabo el proyecto que mi padre dejo creo que podemos lograrlo-_diciéndolo con una clara melancolía._

-Todo estará bien, siempre que haya **esperanza**- _diciéndolo con su claro optimismo que lo caracteriza._

Su sonrisa de siempre que lograba un extraño efecto en Kirigiri, algo que no podía explicar o se reusaba a aceptar. Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la joven detective

- Aquí me despido, Naegi-kun

- Si, hasta mañana- _miro fijamente a la peli-morada antes de notar que algo no estaba bien._

- Levanto la mirada hacia el más bajito- mmnn…¿qué?

- Kirigiri-san sé que es difícil aceptar la muerte de alguien, pero no deberías sentirte mal, todos estamos aquí para ti- dijo sin titubear mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- …Naegi-kun…- cerro los ojos un momento girando la cabeza para poder pensar que contestar, sabía que seria difícil decirle que esta bien cuando no es así, especialmente al no poder vengarse de la "Mente maestra"…Enoshima…Junko.

- Kirigiri-san…- sabía que no podía hacer la gran cosa, es fuerte y decidida, pero definitivamente **no** era el tipo de persona que le habrá su corazón a cualquiera, pero el confiaba plenamente en ella, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Todo permaneció en un completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que…

- _Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria- mirándolo de frente sin mayor expresiones_- se que debo olvidar lo sucedido…todo.

- _Al escuchar eso Naegi sintió una punzada en el corazón_- ¿t-todo?...- _no estaba seguro si había entendido bien, pero acaso ¿quería olvidar a su padre?_

- Si, no tiene caso que continúe con este sentimiento- _con una voz muy gélida a punto de dar la espalda para despedirse, pronunciando las últimas palabras suavemente casi insonoro pero lo suficientemente claro para que él lo escuchara-_ **No…debí quererlo…desde un principio.**

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- _reaccionando ante tales palabras como si lo las palabra lo hubieran abofeteado_- no es cierto, pues no tiene nada de malo querer a alguien, confía en mí, por favor.

- Yo…no sé como contestar a eso- _le miro perpleja por su reacción-_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable?

- ¿Eh?...no importa eso_- haciendo caso omiso a su comentario- creo que deberías confiar más en nosotros ya que te queremos Kirigiri-san- antes que pudiera contesta a eso inmediatamente lo dijo sin pensarlo-_ **¡Yo te quiero, por eso confía en mí!**

- ...- _con un sonrojo claro en su rostro tratando de ocultarlo girándose en otra dirección_

- …- el _peli-castaño sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir-_ veras,y-yo.. etto…- _con la cara roja rascándose la mejilla_ apenado

- G-gracias- con un hilo de voz, temblé.

- Ah…- _un poco desconcertado, tomándose su tiempo en entender el mensaje-_ ah…claro…e-entonces, nos vemos.

- Claro…hasta_- tosiendo ligeramente para volver a su tono normal de siempre-_ hasta mañana.

- Adiós

….

En una esquina de las habitaciones escuchando, sin decir palabras estaban un joven de cabello pelirrojo con pircings y acompañado de un otaku con gafas.

- Kuwata Leon-dono, ¿Qué opina de esto?

- Ya era hora que se movieran, ¿pero estarán bien asi?

- Mmm…no estoy seguro, depues de todo solo me interesan las chicas 2-D – _afirmando con orgullo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes._

- No entiendo tus gustos pero, creo que le preguntare a Maizono, ella lo conoce mejor-_rascándose la cabeza con confusión_

- Es cierto, pero lo mejor no será comentárselo a nadie más,ah, excepto a Hagakure Yasuhiro-dono- _riéndose entre dientes_- nosotros tenemos una apuesta sobre el asunto.

- Bueno una o dos personas no hace diferencia…vámonos que ya es de noche

- Si

-Fin de Flashback-

- ¡No es cierto!, entonces Naegi-kun y Kirigiri-chan…

- Si, tal parece que al fin toman cartas en el asunto

- Pero, es seguro…¿Quién te lo conto?

- Mi ciervo, Yamada-kun me lo conto, pero también lo escuche de Ishimaru-kun que lo escucho de Fujisaki-sa…kun, que lo escucho de Oowada-kun que le dijo Kuwata-kun

- Eeehh, iré a decírselo a Sakura-chan, de seguro se alegra por ellos

- Ciertamente es una noticia que ha ido volando, ¿me pregunto que hará ahora "Naegiri"?

- Y ese apodo…

- Lo invento Fukawa-san, parece que es común en las novelas combinar los nombres de las parejas

- _Asintiendo en una clara aprobación-_ si, si le queda perfecto.

En una esquina aislada del la sala se encontraba Naegi pensando mientras sin darse cuenta que toda la atención de sus compañeros estaba en él y en la joven que todavía no aparecía

- ¿Que debería hacer? _– suspirando fuertemente-_ de verdad no me siento con nada de suerte- Se dijo a si mismo mirando en su ID su titulo "**Super High School Level Good Luck**"

* * *

Se bien que no es muy bueno, ni muy largo pero fue mi primer intento, comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Durante toda la hora del almuerzo no hubo nada más que ruidos de conversaciones por parte de los alumnos de elite, que como se esperaba el estudiante Súper Duper Desafortunado Afortunado de la escuela, ni siquiera sospechaba que él era el centro de atención. Naegi ciertamente tenía una capacidad deductiva notable al ser de mente abierta, un sentido positivo para salir adelante, pero desconfiar de alguien en especial de las intenciones de un compañero era nulo, y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta lo más seguro en que ni siguiera le hubiera importado

- ¿Qué debo hacer? _– Se preguntaba mientras se recostaba en la mesa, ocultando la cabeza_ _entre sus brazos_ – puede que me odie… - (en su mente) que debería hacer, solo quería animarla, ella me ayudo cuando Maizono-san y Kuwata-kun se pelearon, cundo se descubrieron todos los secretos de nosotros o cuando nos ofrecieron dinero para matar a alguien…además solo dejo ir a Enoshima-san porque yo se lo pedí, no podía hacerle eso a ella o a Ikusaba-san…hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, además de dos años de clase aun que todavía estén algo borrosos, ¿Qué debería hacer?...de verdad no sirvo para esto… - _agacho aun más la cabeza si todavía era posible._

- Oh, Naegichi, ¿Qué pasa?, te ves con mala cara… - _con un tono de emoción claro en su voz._

- Ah, este…yo, buenos días Hagakure-kun – _tratando de componerse a sí mismo, fracasando terriblemente._

- ¿Eh? Oye, oye, si estás enfermo deberías descansar- _mirando con un ojo cerrado mientras se le escapa una lagrima de sudor en la frente-_ con tanto animo que tienen todos - _suspiro-_ yo creía que Naegichi sería el más animado hoy.

- ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?- _levantado ligeramente la cabeza por curiosidad, sabía bien que si él estaba actuando así era porque tenía algo entre manos, aunque fallaran penosamente_.

- Ah, lo notaste, hoy te ofrezco mis servicios especiales hoy, y te predeciré tu _futuro – sacando su nueva bola de cristal ya que Kuwata le había roto la anterior lanzándosela a Monobear –_ Veamos.

- N-No es necesario, en serio estoy bies así _– sabia de ante mano de que nunca debería pedir su ayuda para esto, ya que el siempre le predecía cosas horribles o no muy agradables entre ellas que nunca escaparían de la escuela y que sus hijos compartirían una misma madre con el – _mira enserio te lo agradezco pero… _- todas sus quejas fueron ignoradas-_

- -Veo…que tu…serás empujado…a una situación donde te ponga al límite _– entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse –_ a y…tendrás mala suerte con el agua.

- No me siento nada bien con lo que me dices– _suspirando._

- Bueno, hay que aceptarlo – _con una sonrisa de lado a lado_

- Bueno…- _aunque no le gusto la predicción estaba mucho mejor al poner su atención en otra cosa._- por cierto Hagakure-kun, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

- Pues, veras al ver la situación en la que estas, pensé que con lo amable que soy te vendría bien una ayudita.

- ¿Situación?, pero de que….- _no pudo terminar antes al ser interrumpido por un estudiante uniformado de blanco con ojos rojos._

- ¡Naegi-kun! ¿Qué significa esta postura? ¡párate derecho inmediatamente! _– con una voz autoritaria._

- Lo siento, buenos días Ishimaru-kun – _levantando la cabeza, y ajustando su postura antes de otro regaño._

- Buenos días, Naegi-kun tengo entendido que está en un proceso de cortejo, pero le recuerdo que en horario de clase esta estrictamente prohibido esa clase de relación.

- ¿Eh? _– Naegi sin saber que responder, no tuvo que decir una palabra, ya que un nuevo compañero se sumo a la conversación_.

- Aahhh, pero que dices kyoudai, si decidimos quedarnos fue para divertirnos – _dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el más bajito_ – Naegi, no le hagas caso, a veces se comporta como un verdadero idiota.

- A-aah, yo ya vengo voy por alguien – _Hagakure, salió caminando rápidamente por el el pasillo._

- B-Buenos días, Oowada-kun… - _sin poder atinar más que para decir esas palabras_.

- Lo que se esperaba de Naegi-kun, siguiendo el protocolo – _girando hacia su "hermano_" – kyoudai, pasare por alto tu insulto… ¡pero!, tienes que responder a los saludos con cortesía, eso es todo. – _cruzando sus brazos al final._

- Eso es todo ¡TU!...- _conteniendo su ira al tratarse de él_ – uhu, _- suspiro –_ Ohs, Naegi – levantando un brazo en señal de saludo.

- ¡Kyoudai!, eso no es lo que quer- _siendo interrumpido por el motociclista de la escuela._

- ¡YA, déjame tranquilo! – _con la cara enrojecida de rabia sin poder contenerse más_.

- Y-Yoo…- _con una voz sumamente suave pero que de inmediato coroto la discusión y la pelea que se veía venir._

- Fujisaki-S-Kun – _cambiando el honorifico recordando su "condicion"_

- Ah, hola Naegi-kun, muy buenos días – _con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que todos estaban más tranquilos_

- Fujisaki-kun ¿creí que tomaría el té con Celestia-kun?

- Bueno, es que…- _mirando fijamente al joven shaman._

- Pues, creí que sería lo mejor…quiero decir…etto.

Desde que se Oowada e Ishimaru se volvieron "hermanos", tienen la tendencia de pasar de los mejores amigos a rivales, por lo que no se sabía qué hacer, hasta que se descubrieron los secretos de todos y se descubrió que Fujisaki era **un hombre**, desde entonces suele entrenar con Oowada y ayudar a Ishimaru que este se comporte… o por lo menos intentarlo. Entonces se llego al acuerdo mutuo de la clase que si pasa algo entre ellos (peleas), tendrían que enviar a Fujisaki donde ellos sin importar los compromisos que se hayan hecho anteriormente, no se tenía muy claro porque pero ellos, siempre dejaban a un lado sus pleitos cuando aparecía, podía ser por la "promesa de un hombre" hacia Fujisaki de no gritar (Oowada), por la norma de **no** meter a las "mujeres" en asuntos de hombres (Ishimaru, **aunque realmente no lo sea**), o simplemente porque le parecía lindo, sinceramente nadie lo sabia pero era lo de menos si con eso evitaban estallar una guerra.

- Yo, ¿Quería saber si…querían desayunar hoy conmigo? – _señalando su pequeño dedo una mesa donde se encontraba tres asientos, con tres tazas para té, sándwiches, galletas y algo de pasta_- si ustedes quieren… – algo inseguro.

Los dos machos se miraron mutuamente antes de reaccionar.

- Claro, Fujisaki, vamos kyoudai – _mirando al prefecto_.

- Oh, claro kyoudai, oh _– deteniéndose antes al recordar el por qué vino en primer lugar – _felicidades Naegi-kun _– inclinándose ante él_.

- … - _se quedo mudo al no tener idea a que se refería_

- Ah, claro, suerte Naegi, compórtate como un hombre – _sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida._

- Esfuérzate, Naegi-kun

- …

Después de mandarles su apoyo siguieron en dirección a la mesa para poder continuar platicando

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? _– preguntándose con una clara confusión es su rostro._

- Te estamos apoyando Naegichi – _diciéndolo con orgullo_- ya yo tengo que irme, quede con Kuwatachi que me pagaría mi bola de cristal…nos vemos - _marchándose satisfecho_.

- …Todos en esta escuela son bastante…extravagantes _– diciéndose a sí mismo, dejando de lado sus comentarios ya no era raro en ellos actuar así pues ellos…supongo que es solo algo que tienen todos los genios, al ser alguien normal no podría entenderlo del todo al menos eso creía_

Aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando saber que lo estaban apoyando lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor, gracias a **Super High School Level Programmer,** **Delinquent,** **Fortune Teller yHall Monitor.** Aunque al ver la hora, le pareció extraño el que Kirigiri se tardara tanto tal vez no era el único nervioso

* * *

Espero que les guste, en el siguiente aparecerá Kirigiri-san, lamento si o hubo oportunidad de que apareciera, pero me encantan todos los personajes, así que quería colocarlos a todos, me hubiese encantado que todos hubieran sobrevivido pero así fueron las cosas, espero que le guste y comenten por favor.


End file.
